Fireworks
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: Esos sueños que iluminan mi vida como los juegos artificiales una noche oscura  exb  hbd rosy zepeda! ly!


**DISCLAIMER. ·.·.·. Los personajes pertenecen a mi intima amiga Stephanie Meyer... Ella solo me los presta para jugar un rato con ellos... ((Solo Edward es mio pero no le digan a nadie x3...))**

PD..::.. La historia es mia... porfaaa! No la traduzcas, adaptes o copies sin mi autorización sí? En mi perfil esta mi correo si quieres platicar... Edward, Stephan y yo… ((=3)) te lo vamos a agradecer!

**Ahora siii... jejejeje ojala les guste...**

* * *

><p>Fireworks!<p>

**Edward POV**

Al fin terminé mi jornada de hoy y mi flamante esposa me esperaba en casa.

Odiaba haber tenido que trabajar este día pero tuve una junta en el hospital y me fue casi imposible escapar. De regreso a casa pase comprando rosas y una botella de champagne sin alcohol para celebrar otro cumpleaños más al lado de la mujer más bella del mundo. Me sentía extrañamente ancioso de llegar al lado de mi Bella; había sido un largo día.

Estuve todo el día recordando mi vida junto a Bella. No podía evitar esbosar una sonrisita tonta al recordar el día en que nos conocimos. Todos los ejecutivos se me quedaron viendo raro.

**Flash Back**

Era un día nublado en mi primer día de instituto en Forks. Iba a cursando el último año de preparatoria. Me sentía observado pero no tardé en acoplarme un poco y hacer amigos. Los hermanos Emmett y Alice Brandon y los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Con el tiempo mas que mis amigos se convirtieron en mis hermanos. Pero ese día tambien conocí, también, a la mujer más linda que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Me dirigía a mi siguiente clase con Emm y Jazz cuando derrepente me choque con una chica tirando sus libros y los mios.

— ¡Ups! — Dijo poniendose roja — Lo siento.

Se tiro al suelo a recoger sus cosas. Me quede paralizado unos instantes observando su hermosa cabellera chocolate pero salí rápidamente de mi ensoñación cuando Jasper me dió un pequeño empujón indicando que la ayudara.

— Eh… Soy... soy yo quien lo siente —. Dije torpemente buscando su mirada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Ella me vió y se quedó inmóvil igual que yo. Me perdí en sus infinitos ojos chocolate. Derrepente su rostro y cuello se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Solo sirvió para que mi sonrisa se acentuara aun más.

Se levanto rápidamente, tambaleandose, así que le ayude tomadola por el codo. Una leve electricidad se extendió alrededor de nosotros en el momento en que nuestras pieles entraron en contacto. Se quedó viendo mi mano en su codo al igual que yo sin poder decir nada, justo en ese momento sono el timbre.

— Debo irme — susurró aún roja — ya voy tarde.

Dió media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada mas solo fui capaz de obesrvar la cascada ondulante que era cabello tropezar un par de veces con sus propios pies antes de que cruzara en otro pasillo.

— ¡Eh! Cullen — dijo Jasper chasqueando los dedos en mi cara.

— ¡Sí, Edward, deja de babear el piso! — Dijo Emmett entre risas — seguro que Bella regresaría y solo para resbalar aquí.

"Bella" repetí en mi mente. No lo olvidaría.

Pase el resto del día como un zombie pensando en Bella. ¿¡Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que solo vi una vez y hacía tan poco tiempo!

Continué preguntando a los chicos acerca de ella y da la casualidad, y para mi buena suerte, Emmett era su primo así que pude saber un poco mas sobre ella.

Estube ancioso todo el día esperando la hora del almuerzo para poder verla otra vez y hablar con ella así que cuando sono el timpre salté de mi asiento y empece a guardar apresuradamente mis cosas. Emmett y Jasper se rieron de mí pero se apresuraron al ver mi cara de ansiedad.

Entramos a la cafeteria y me condujeron a una mesa en la que había dos chicas Alice y Rosalie, pero no preste mucha atención ya que aun seguía buscando a Bella.

— ¿Oye Alice, no sabes donde esta Bella? — pregunto Jasper haciendo eco de mis propios pensamientos.

— No tardara en venir dijo que debía ir a dejar algo a no se donde — dijo mientras acomodaba a Jasper al lado suyo.

— Así que… Edward — comenzó Rosalie — ¿Qué te trae a este pequeño pueblo?

— Pues mi madre estaba cansada de la vida de ciudad y a mi padre le iban a tasladar de hospital así que decidieron venir aquí — Explique por enésima vez. ¿Alguna vez iba a terminar?

En ese momento llego Bella un poco agitada se sento justo al lado mio. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Alice había hecho que todos se sentaran de manera que solo quedara libre el lugar junto a mí. _¡Bendita alice! _Pensé. Definitivamente le debía una.

— Uff! Lo siento chicos pero tuve que ir a dejar un pequeño articulo al periódico antes que enviaran todo a… la… imprenta… — su voz se fue desvaneciendo en cuando reparo en mi presencia.

— Bella este es Edward — Dijo Emmett cuando todos nos quedamos cayados y nadie dijo nada.

— Edward Cullen — dije — Es un gusto conocerte alfin

— Igualmente — susurro poniendose tan roja como antes.

— "_Igualmente"_ — mofaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, haciendo que Bella adoptara un tono rojo inimaginable… pero realmente encantador.

**End Flash Back**

Al fin pude aparcar mi Volvo frente a casa, a las afueras de Seattle. No pude evitar suspirar. Estaba realmente agotado pero moría por ver a Bella.

Desde afuera todo parecía pacífico, en calma; las luces estaban encendidas así que supuse que Bella debía estar esperandome. Era extraño que Bella quisiera celebrar alguna fecha en especial pero yo estaba encantado. Y claro como no agazajar a mi princesa con lo que ella me pidiera.

Mientras subía los escalones del portico recorde también el día en el que le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

**Flash Back**

— ¡Todo va a salir perfecto! — dijo Alice muy emocionada.

— Emmett — gruñí bajito— ¿Por qué le dijiste?

Se encongió de hombros y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Jasper que se encogió en su asiento.

— Jasper Hale… — empecé de nuevo.

Alzo las manos antes de que comenzara mi amenaza y dijo:

— Amenazo con llevarme con ella de compras si no le decía que te traías entre manos.

Su expresión de temor fue tan graciosa que no pude evitar reirme a carcajadas. Pero no duro mucho ya que la "_Generala_" Alice volvió a llamar nuestra atención al indicarnos que era lo que debíamos de hacer.

— Vaya que era _yo_ el que debía perdirle matrimonio — susurré frustrado cuando salimos de nuestra pequeña reunión. Emmett rió por lo bajo y me dió unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras se marchaba a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Fui a comprar flores y esa misma noche fui por ella a casa de los Brandon; Seguramente Bella estaría hecha una furia, odiaba las sorpresas y más aun cuando esas sorpresas incluían que Alice y Rosalie jugaran a la Barbie-Bella con ella.

La esperé en el vestibulo sintiendome un poco culpable por ello, pero todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon en cuando puso un pie en lo alto de las escaleras, se veía insoportablemente preciosa. No cabía duda de que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás habría soñado y esta noche le pediría que fuera mi mujer. Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad ante ese pensamiento.

Nos dirigímos hacia el restaurante en el que Alice había reservado un salón con vista a la ciudad. Había contratado también un conjunto de cuerdas que nos esperaba con una bella música de fondo. Bella se quedo pasmada y volteo lentamente a verme. Me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia y susurre "Alice". Entorno los ojos y recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

Todo estaba realmente perfecto. La música, las flores, las luces… Bella era perfecta. No pude contenerme las ganas y tire por la borda el itinerario de Alice; la dirigí hacía el balcón donde se desarrollaria todo tome sus manos y respire profundamente tratando de recordad que era exactamente lo que debía decir. Todos se quedaron pasmados.

— ¿¡Qué diablos cree que hace! — escuchamos a Alice a lo lejos. Seguro se pondría echa una fiera despues pero esto lo valía.

Los músicos se apresuraron a continuar con la pieza que Bella y yo preferiamos. Clair de Lune. Bella se quedo fría en su lugar sin saber que hacer; yo mismo no sabía exactamente como empezar.

— Bella — dije en un débil susurro, pero me aclare la garganta y continue — Bella te amo, eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca, mas importante que cualquier cosa que quiera o necesite; todo lo que quiero es estar junto a ti, sin importar nada, me haces sentir cosas que jamás pense sentir. Se que eres el amor de mi vida — dije y en un susurro suficientemente alto para que sus oidos lo escucharan agrege — Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

— ¡El anillo, el anillo, el anillo!— urgió Alice a un mesero; se acerco a donde nosotros estabamos y tome la cajita forrada de satén negro la acaricie.

—Oh, no —dijo boquiabierta, mientras yo clavaba una rodilla en el suelo.

—Pórtate bien —murmuré.

Respiré hondo y continué.

—Isabella Swan — la vi directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos chocolate eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrasadores—. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Para entonces ya estaba roja hasta el cuello; abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió ningun sonido de ella así que volvió a cerrarla. Lo volvió a intentar cuando empeze a preguntarme cuando sería demasiado tiempo para esperar su respuesta. De su boca no salió nada pero sus ojos se humedecieron y su cabeza empezo a asentir levemente.

— Si — dijo en un susurro.

Puse el anillo en su mano en donde esperaba que estubiera por el resto de nuestras vidas; bese cada uno de sus dedos incluyendo el anillo, me levante y tome su rostro entre mis manos como si fuera una frágil pompa de jabón, delicadamente, para besarla tiernamente sin prisas o preciones. Fue un beso fácil ambos emanabamos amor por cada poro de nuestra piel. Derrepente escuchamos aplausos y una gran algarabia a nuestro alrededor nos dimos vuelta para observar a nuestros amigos y familiares.

En ese momento empezaron a iluminar el cielo unos hermosos fuegos artificiales. Bella volteo a verme con una expresión extraña para que le explicara porque había fuegos artificiales y solo pude articular "Alice" de nuevo; Bella continúo viendo el espectaculo pero yo no podía, puedo o podre, apartar los ojos de mi bella.

Fue un maravilloso día.

**End flash back**

— Bella, cariño, ya estoy en casa — saludé mientras entraba en la estancia. Olía delicioso.

— ¡Edward! — gritó emocionada y salió de la cocina corriendo pero, como no, tropezó con la alfombra y casi se da de bruces en el suelo, pero la atrape antes de que eso pasara. — Gracias — dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro; la ayude a incorporarse y le pregunte:

— Estas bien — se veía un poco sofocada.

— Sí, gracias, estamos bien — dijo con una mano en su estomago; la vi extrañado pero no le tome importancia mas bien me dedique a besarla; ella me devolvió el beso con tal ternura y felicidad que se me hincho el pecho de orgullo al saber que nos amabamos tanto. Sus labios eran tan suaves y su piel tan tersa. Deslise mis labios hacía su cuello para poder aspirar ese peculiar olor a fresias que tanto amaba. — Te amo — susurró en mi oido mientras recorría su cuello con mi nariz. Cuando la tuve de frente una vez mas pude ver que en sus ojos había una chispa de amor y ternura extra que la hacía ver radiante.

— Te ves preciosa esta noche Bella.

— Gracias — dijo sonrojandose — eh… la cena esta lista; la subire a la azotea aya te espero —y añadió — y no te tardes.

Me dejo deslumbrado con ese vestido azul que realtaba tan bien el color de su piel blanca, su cabello caía en una cascada de rizos chocolate. Me quede embobado viendo como subía las escaleras pero reaccione y me apresure a alcanzarla.

Mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras pude escuchar varías voces así que me apresure para ver que sorpresa me tenía Bella.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — gritaron todos mis amigos al unisono.

— ¡Wow! ¡Hola chicos! Gracias por estar aquí.

Era maravilloso que todos los seres que quería estubieran ahí pase un gran cumpleaños estube muy feliz. Cuando terminamos de comer llego la hora de los regalos. Jasper me regalo un gran paquete de puros de chocolate mientras Alice me regalo un guarda ropa nuevo no había nadie que se escapara de que ella echara una mano en su vestuario, eche a reir pero lo acepte con una gran sonrisa. Emmett y Rosalie se salieron con la suya y me regalaron un libro de Kamasutra el cual logro sacarle los colores a Bella. En la dedicatoria decía:

"_¡Talvez no lo puedas usar por algún tiempo pero cuando vuelvas te sera muy útil! Con cariño Emm y Rose —_la posdata estaba escrita con la letra de Emmett. _— PD. No es que lo haya leido pero hay una sección que talvez salve tu vida sexual por un par de meses XD ¡disfrutalo hermano! ;)"_

No comprendí porque lo había escrito pero no le preste importancia ya que era el turno de Bella.

— Estoy muy feliz de que todos esten aquí en este día tan especial — tomo mi mano y continuo —y para celebrar tantas cosas importantes en nuestras vidas — dijo sonrojada y algo sofocada otra vez. ¡Además ella esta tomando la palabra! Nunca lo hacía. — tengo un regalo especial para Edward — dijo muy emocionada, Alice le alcanzo un paquete azul con un moño dorado y me lo entrego. — Ábrelo — me animó.

Me sentía sofocado. No sabía porque me sentía tan emocionado me apresure a abrir mi regalo y cuando vi en su interior había un marco de fotos y en el había una fotografia totalmente obscura con algunas manchas y rayas blancas. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo mi reacción pero no entendía nada; voltee a ver a Bella para que me explicara pero su cara me descompuso.

Tomo mi mano de nuevo y la llevo hasta su vientre.

— Vas a ser papá — explicó. La mire completamente aturdido.

_Papá_

_P-A-P-Á_

Eso quería decir que ibamos a tener _un bebé_.

— Un bebé — susurre.

— Sí — dijo mi esposa con voz contenida.

— Voy a ser papá — dije en voz mas parecida a un susurro saliendo un poco del shock — voy a ser papá — repetí un poco mas alto — ¡HEY! ¡VOY A SER PADRE! —grite tan emocionado que no cabía en mi mismo.

Tome a Bella por la cintura y la abrace fuertemente luego la levante del suelo y puso sus manos en mis hombros; sus ojos brillaban tanto de la emoción y luego la bese tiernamente tan extaciado que olvide que habían mas personas alrededor nuestro. Puse otra vez a mi esposa en el suelo y me incline para depocitar un beso en su vientre.

— Gracias, — dije viendola otra vez a los ojos — es el mejor regalo que jamás me han dado. Eres la mejor. Gracias.

En ese momento nos sorprendieron fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo. Voltee a ver a Bella extrañado.

— Alice — me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su boca. No pude evitar volver a besarla con toda la pasión con que fuí capaz de demostrar. No cabía en mí de la felicidad. Todos me felicitaron por la buena nueva. Alice y Rosalie ya habian empezado a hacer planes como sus futuras tias y Bella las apoyaba totalmente emocionada. Era la mejor mujer que alguien pudiera desear.

Realmente fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Jamás lo olvidaría. Estar rodeado de mis amigos, mis hermanos; y de la mujer que amo y ahora de ese pequeño ser que ya anciaba tener entre mis brazos. Era mejor de lo que cualquier hombre podria desear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aawww! ¿Qué les pareció? bien... mal... me pase de cursi (otra vez x3)... yo tengo la palabra mágica REVIEWS! Jejejejeje<strong>

**Bueno esta historia se la quiero dedicar a mi mejor amiga, hermana y confidente…**

_**Rosse! Manita gracias por todo encerio que has sido super importante en mi vida espero que hayas pasado un super cumpleaños sabes que te quiero muchisimoooo! Y ps al igual que vs has estado ahí cuando te necesito ps ya sabes que yo igual estoy ahí para vos cuando querras. Sigamos adelante siendo quienes debemos y queremos ser y lleguemos ALTIIIISIIMOOO para demostrarles a "todos!" que no necesitamos de nadie para ser felices. Alcancemos nuestros sueños y solo regresemos la vista hacia atrás para decir "¡lero, lero! Xp" waahahahahahaha tamoo! HBD!... 10/04/11…**_

**REVIEWS CHICAS REVIEWS! x3…**


End file.
